


It's A Trap [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cults, Gags, Gaslighting, Gen, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Restraints, being lured into a trap, gagging, treating people like property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 24; Cult AU] Bates and Styx take Janus on a field trip.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	It's A Trap [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 24: You’re Not Making Any Sense [Forced Mutism]

_ October 22nd. 2:14 am. _

Janus wasn’t sure why he was taken, or why he didn’t wake up during the shift, but when he came to, the torn leather itched the side of his face and the car rumbled beneath him. 

He tried to ask for Bates, but all that came out was an unidentifiable, muffled ‘auuuhh’ and a hiss of breath. 

Bates chuckled from the front. “Take his gag out, we have time.” 

Fingers tugged the cloth from his mouth and the darkness lifted from his eyes like a curtain. He blinked rapidly, looking around the best he could laying on his face. Hands gripped his shoulder and yanked him upright. 

Pale moonlight streamed through the dusty windows. Shadows crawled over the seats, freezing air slipping through Bates’ cracked window. 

Styx smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder. “Nice little nap?” 

“Where’s Virgil?” Janus asked in panic. He looked at the row of seats behind them and the empty passenger seat. “Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine,” Bates laughed, one hand on the steering wheel and the other in his hair. “Remus is pet-sitting him. We’re going on a field trip. We’ll be back by morning.” 

They approached a familiar house. The car stopped a few feet away from the driveway, obscured by frail trees and brush. Footsteps echoed faintly down the street. It clicked. 

Styx shoved the gag back in his mouth. Janus struggled with the shackles around his wrists, but they didn’t budge. He screamed, tears pricking his eyes. Styx shoved the gag farther down his throat. Janus doubled over as he choked, hacking and bringing the gag back to the front of his mouth. Duct tape scraped in the air and wrapped it around his mouth. 

The car roared to life and Logan froze. His face lost its colour as he drowned in the headlights. Tired squealed against the pavement. 

A rush of air, a drop of his stomach, and Janus tumbled against the concrete and rolled in the grass. Logan gasped and sprinted to him. Janus tried to scream, beg him not to, to stay away, but his words caught in the gag. The car sped to the end of the street, then turned and started back towards them. Logan was too busy fretting over Janus to notice. 

Logan pulled Janus into his lap, tears pouring over his cheeks and dripping into Janus’ clothes. He ripped the gag away. 

“It’s a trap,” Janus rasped. 

Logan’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“It’s a trap!” 

A hand closed over Logan’s mouth. He screamed and brought his elbow back, only for Styx to catch it and lift him, hauling him over to the van. 

Bates crouched and took Janus’ chin in between his fingers. “Tsk, tsk. And here I thought you were a changed man. I guess we still have some work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone who's being so sweet about me falling behind lol. I am going to try to write the fic for tomorrow and maybe another one after that, depending on how long they are, but I promise I'll be careful with myself. Love you guys, reminder this au has a happy ending.


End file.
